


Draco Dormiens

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daenerys and her dragons being cute.
Kudos: 6





	Draco Dormiens

**Author's Note:**

> I took a small idea I had in a bigger fix and wrote a small fic that could have happened jn canon. Hope you enjoy

Daenerys walked up the cliff towards her children. Smiling as she saw the three of them huddled together, napping. 

As she got the them Drogon lifted his head slightly looking at her. She lifted her hand and slowly stroked his scales

"Why hello there."

Her child let out a puff of smoke out of his nose before using his head to pull her into the center of the three of them. Rhaegal and Viserion also lifted their heads to look at her. She gave their heads some small strokes as well before they let out little bits of smoke and went back to napping.

Daenerys rested against Drogon as she looked at the three of them. 

_They have grown so much._

She thought back to when they were just born. How she would be able to hold all three. Drogon perched on her shoulder. 

She felt her eyes fall heavy. The great mother of dragons fell asleep surrounded by her children

  
  
  
  
  
  


Daenerys watched as her sweet little Viserion slipped away into the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the end.


End file.
